


all that is you

by tothemoonjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, its hard to describe hm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoonjun/pseuds/tothemoonjun
Summary: wonwoo hope junhui could understand someday.





	all that is you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! its me again lol  
> irdk why im here i supposed to be busy with my thesis but the more i work on it the more ff ideas come out /sigh/ just me and my rebellious brain  
> well anyway, ive been working on this fic for a week now (or longer) but i cant seem to quiet pull it off the way i wanted to though i think i did my best. i just wish you would enjoy it :D

in the center of wonwoo's world, there's junhui and no one else.

he always started the day by staring at junhui's face. wonwoo likes how peaceful the older looks when he sleeps. really now, he extremely adores junhui's wide and carefree smile but there's something calm and comforting about his sleeping face; he even likes the soft snore junhui makes.

junhui wouldn't wake up by the sound of his alarm, but he'd easily crack his eyes open just by the slight touch from wonwoo. junhui would stuff his face into his pillow and greet wonwoo good mornings with a smile. whenever he has a morning class, junhui would jump out of bed right away for a shower.

wonwoo knows junhui's schedule well: morning class on monday and thursday, afternoon class on tuesday, wednesday, and friday. but junhui had a morning shift at his part time job every tuesday and wednesday, so if wonwoo should pick his favorite day it will be friday, if not for the weekends: weekends where junhui would lay in bed all day playing with his phone games and kisses wonwoo in between the loading time or weekends where junhui feels energetic and ask for a walk to the park, they will have ice cream and wonwoo could stare at junhui as the latter stare up the sky talking about the shape of clouds.

weekends are great, but so does fridays. fridays mean it's closer to weekends, which means more time with junhui. fridays mean he could lay in bed with junhui at least until 11 am, cuddling. junhui will hug him tightly and he'd shower him back with little kisses until he giggles. then junhui would cook and both of them will have brunch together. wonwoo likes it when junhui talked about anything and everything to him; his weird dream, his family, the random stuff he found interesting online. wonwoo always listens carefully, adding comments here and there that makes junhui laughs until he throws his head back.

usually, when it's not weekends, they would spend the rest of the day separately but that's never been a good reason for wonwoo not to think about junhui. he always thinks of him even when he's not around. after all, junhui is his world.

but does wonwoo also junhui's world?

the thought had never occurred to wonwoo until some times ago. approximately five months, twenty-three days, eleven hours, and a minute ago. there hadn't been much change: they still sleep next to each other, there are still friday morning cuddles, they still eat breakfast together, and junhui still talks about silly things to wonwoo but... junhui hasn't been coming home in time. their weekend routines seem to be forgotten. he had been going out more often and wonwoo is lonely.

he misses his junnie.

at first, he wanted to confront the chinese, but every time he sees come home with a smile after a long day and invite him to bed, wonwoo always finds himself giving up. he doesn't really understand himself but when he thinks about it maybe he's scared to find the answer. he might regard junhui as his universe but what if junhui doesn't feel the same? he most likely doesn't feel the same but knowing the truth directly almost seems like a death wish.

to be perfectly honest, wonwoo hates doubting junhui. after all the years they had been together he had never once second guesses who he is in junhui's eyes because he used to believe that their feelings were mutual. as in each other’s world. however lately, instead of thinking about the things junhui does or eats for the day wonwoo finds himself thinking about his status in their relationship. he doesn't want to know, afraid of knowing. but it junhui seems to think otherwise.

it was junhui's birthday and he is late. wonwoo waits patiently in the living room, eyeing the door cautiously when it suddenly burst open followed by an ever too happy junhui.

"i'm home wonwon!!" he said crossing the room to give him a bone-crushing hug before placing wet kisses on wonwoo's face.

junhui is so warm, always warm. wonwoo gets so distracted by the affection he almost missed a tall man trailing junhui from behind.

the man is one wonwoo never seen before. he's tall and huge with dark hair and neat clothes. he carries a big bag on his left hand and casually slung the other on junhui's shoulder. wonwoo watched the whole thing with widening eyes and turned to junhui in hope for an explanation.

and he got it.

junhui is blushing so hard as he stares down the carpet. the man beside him chuckled and played with junhui's soft hair. wonwoo wanted to scream but the voice won't come out.  
"wonwon this is mingyu, my boyfriend," junhui said shyly as he leaned closer to the taller man, "and mingyu, meet my best friend, wonwoo."

wonwoo had never expected much but the truth is still hard for him to swallow. the whole thing comes in slow motion for wonwoo from there: junhui and mingyu set up the cake in the table, cook some simple dishes together, laughing all the while, hugging, kissing. wonwoo had seen junhui smiling a lot but the scene before him is one he never imagine.

"this is the happiest birthday ever! i love you both," junhui said while he put wonwoo's favorite snack into a bowl, his lips stretched into a wide smile. it was beautiful.

wonwoo watched mingyu leaned down and kiss the crown of junhui's head before walking back to the kitchen counter to continue chopping whatever ingredients they need for junhui's favorite china dish, "i love you too, hyung," he said simply.

there are so much—too much—things wonwoo wanted to tell junhui. the emotions that build up inside him seems to weight more than just a simple i love you.

"meow."

wonwoo hope junhui could understand someday.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope thats okay :/ please tell me what you think of it~


End file.
